Canyon City (mission)
Canyon City is the sixteenth mission in Fallout Tactics. Walkthrough During this mission, the Warrior will need to destroy six power nodes, with a catch involved where each node automatically repairs itself. So in order to complete the mission, the Warrior will need to plant explosives at each node to detonate them simultaneously. The Warrior can either bring their own explosives or can use the remote detonator traps and detonator found during the mission and set them all to the same frequency. All the nodes are ordered and numbered in the same order they are shown on the map. Node One The Warrior will begin at an intersection on the road, and will need to head to the right. There will be a significant amount of humanoid robots and security robots here to deal with. Among the corpses and a workbench, the Warrior can find the remote detonator traps and a detonator, along with a PPK12 Gauss pistol. From here, the Warrior will need to head through a door on the wall next to the workbench. In this area there will be several scurry robots. Once they are dealt with, the first power node is in the small building to the right. Set the detonator trap and move on to the next node. There is an entrance to a tunnel here which will take the Warrior to a switch, and behind the entrenched humanoid robots guarding the entrance to the building that houses the fifth and sixth power nodes. The entrance is located between the wall and the production line. Node Two Head across the lot until the Warrior can see a platform with two ladders on it, leading over the wall and into the street. From here the Warrior will likely be spotted by a several hover robots on the road. Now climb down the ladder and head across the street to a door in the wall. There will be two humanoid robots in the trench and another next to the door behind the sandbags. Continue heading south along the fence around the lot node two is located in. When the Warrior nears the street, there will be a second trench with more humanoid robots. Turn the corner and go through the opening in the fence into the lot. Inside the building a couple scurry robots near the node and a large metal door, repeatedly opening and closing. Behind this door is a pair of auto-cannons. Once the charge is set, leave to the next node. Node Three Head back out to the road next to the trench and follow it until the Warrior can see a white sidewalk. Follow this sidewalk to a black building with a large hole in the side of it and graffiti on the side. Inside is the third node, which is, strangely enough, completely unguarded. Node Four Now leave the building and follow along the bottom side of it between the building and a fence until the Warrior gets to a small gate. Go through the gate and onto the road. Here the Warrior will see a Nuka-Cola plant and a ladder leading below ground. Ignore the ladder for now, as the Warrior will have to come back to it after the this node. Enter the building either through the door or the loading bay, either way the Warrior will be met by two security robots. Other than them the only thing here is the node. Node Five Now head back out to the previously mentioned ladder. Climb down and the Warrior will immediately encounter a loadlifter robot. Now, continue down the tunnel to the right until the Warrior gets to a small room. Once the Warrior opens the door, a rocket-launching auto-cannon will open fire. Once this is taken care of, the Warrior can check the remains to find over 100 rockets. Now go up the staircase at the top room. Here will be a locked door that requires an extremely low amount of lockpick skill (under 15). If the Warrior can not get past the locked door, they will have to backtrack and go through the front entrance guarded by humanoid robots and auto-cannons. Once the Warrior goes through the locked door, they will be charged by a tank track robot. As long as the Warrior moves before it is able to fully spin up its weapon, it won't actually be able to make any direct hits, so continuously move and shoot until it goes down. If the Warrior goes through the first door on the right, they will encounter two scurry robots and a humanoid robot with a sunbeam Gatling laser, and in the next room there is a pacification robot. The room on the left side down the hall will contain the node and three security robots. Node Six Go through the door across the hall and up the stairs. From here the Warrior can either go through the door on the left or the door on the bottom. The door on the left has three security robots, but the door on the bottom puts the Warrior right in front of two humanoid robots, one of which has a Vindicator minigun. Once through here the Warrior can enter the final room with the node. Several scurry robots will be waiting. Set the final charge and move to a safe distance where the Warrior can safely detonate the explosives. Optional objective In the final area the sixth node is located where there are three terminals that can be used to hear transmissions about Vault 0. Listening to these is the secondary objective. Notes *It is possible to turn computer terminals hostile with stray fire. *It is possible to destroy the power nodes without explosives, by sending one squad member to each. When the whole squad attacks the power nodes, they will not have time to repair themselves. Category:Fallout Tactics missions